Venelana Gremory
Venelana Gremory (née Bael) is the mother of Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer and grandmother of Millicas Gremory. Appearance Venelana looks very much like her daughter, Rias, despite being over a 1000 years old only with shorter brown hair and violet eyes much like the natural born members of the Bael Clan in the anime. Due to her devil lineage, she appears around the same age as her daughter despite being over a thousand years old due to the fact that her son appears in his early to mid twenties despite being over 500 years old. Personality Venelana has been shown to have a serious personality being strict to her children but at the same time cares deeply for them. She can seamlessly switch her demeanor from that of a proper, young noble lady to that of the head Lady of the Gremory Family. History Venelana is the eldest daughter of the House of Bael that is famous for their Powers of Destruction. However, due to Venelana being the daughter of the second mistress, she did not have the right to inherit the clan. She was known as the Brunette Ruin Princess (an alias which would later be passed to her daughter) before her marriage and was stated to be the strongest woman from the House of Bael of all time. She eventually married the current head of the House of Gremory and gave birth to two children: Sirzechs and Rias, both of whom inherited her Powers of Destruction. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Venelana made her first appearance in Volume 5, when Rias and her peerage returned to the Underworld. She made Issei attend lessons on how to act properly and the history of the Underworld and the Gremory Clan. She also personally gave Issei a lesson on how to dance. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, she and Millicas are shown to be visiting Issei and Rias after the two of them finished their Oppai Dragon Campaign. She then scolded Rias for her lack of initiative towards her relationship between Issei and herself before asking Issei to reconsider on what he should call Rias in private. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 22, Venelana took part in Rias's graduation and proudly watched as Rias graduates at Kuoh Academy. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Venelana is powerful enough to be known as the strongest woman from the house of Bael of all time, it was mentioned by Zeoticus that it maybe his wife's genes in Sirzechs as a dominating genetic factor that results in his son's immense power as a Super Devil. *'Power of Destruction' (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): Coming from the Bael Clan, Venelana can use the Power of Destruction. Flight: Being a Devil, Venelana can fly using her wings. Trivia *Like Rias, she enjoys eating Japanese pickles (漬物 tsukemono). *In Volume 14, Rias mentions that Venelana has made a pact with a Magician. *Venelana revealed that she manages her husband, Lord Gremory's harem and wishes that Rias would do that to Issei's harem. *Venelana and Sona's mother are best friends. *According to Lord Gremory, Rias is "cute" compared to Venelana when she was still named Brunette Ruin Princess attesting to her power.Let's Go with Training! ~Mascot Chapter~ References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:72 Pillars Category:Bael Clan Category:Gremory Clan